Awaken Elements of the Time
by Krylancelo
Summary: A old world called Mysrin is itching for battle. To bad for everyone that there scars are from Autozom. Once you get the allies in the mix it's a full blown war. Can peace survive a angry king?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Krylancelo (me) doesn't own MKR characters. They belong to Clamp. I also don't own the two other anime and games that are used here. You'll have to figure them out for yourself. They are at the end of this chapter, so you'll find out soon enough!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Hikaru's home)  
  
  
  
Hikaru Shidou stood at her room's balcony, overlooking the sea. She smiled, and remembered that in twelve minutes she was scheduled to leave for Earth. To see her two best friends, Umi and Fuu.  
  
The petite red head's smile soon diminished when she also remembered that today would most likely be her last day to go to Cephiro. She felt bad when she thought about not being able to visit with her friends...  
  
" I want to tell Lantis or Clef what's going to happen, but I'm afraid." She whispered, as she finished looking into the deep, blue and aqua sea.   
  
She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and looked behind her to see her oldest brother, Satoru smiling down at her.  
  
" You shouldn't be so down, Hikaru. You'll get to see your friends soon." He said, as he noticed that she wasn't even properly dressed.  
  
He sighed, and pointed it out to her, " We aren't on any kind of mission. You can change out of your military wear. The Elementals are not needed. This is just for fun! You should be ready soon. The plane won't wait for you." He said, as he pulled his hand away and walked out of her room.  
  
She heard his voice from outside of her doorway, " Father and Mother will be disappointed if you don't look proper. You have to meet some important people today."   
  
"I know!" Hikaru shouted out, as she shut her door and preceded to dress in a dark red dress, with black, lace up boots.   
  
" I know..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 hours later, Hikaru's whole family stood in front of the gates of Crystal Tokyo's castle. They had just finished their audience with the royal family of Shield.   
  
" So the negotiations between our world and Earth are finally settled. This should allow for our attacks to be much more fierce in the other worlds. Don't you think so, Kakeru?" asked Hikaru's mother, as she walked down the path that lead to their home on Earth.  
  
" Yes, mother. It should help out, but..." Kakeru said, his hair covering his eyes as he shielded his face from the sun.  
  
Their mother stopped, and turnt her head to look back at Kakeru.   
  
" But what?"  
  
" But, do you think we can trust them?"  
  
" Yes. If they break the alliance, your father will deal with them. Crystal Tokyo will be no more." She said as she resumed her walk and caught up with her husband who had been ahead of her the whole time.  
  
" Isn't that right, dear?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Hikaru's father smiled as the sun up above brightened...  
  
" Yes it's true. I'll use my gear to destroy all who disobey. So now, our revenge on Autozom, and all who are allied with it can commence! There isn't anything left to stop us."  
  
Far in the back, Hikaru cringed slightly when she heard her families' words.  
  
" Momma... You said I could visit Tokyo tower once your business was over. Is it alright if I go now?" Hikaru meekly asked, wanting it to be okay!  
  
" Oh, yes dear.. You can go! Just be back at the ship before eight. I'll be very angry and disappointed with you if you late!"  
  
" Yes ma'am. I'll be on time." Hikaru quickly said before she ran straight to the tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Hikaru! I was afraid you weren't going to come." Fuu said as she watched Hikaru run the last steps to get to the landing.  
  
" Yeah! Your 30 minutes late! We were just about to give up on you and leave. You could have called." Umi said, as she walked over to Hikaru and grabbed her's and Fuu's hands. They also both interlocked fingers and then wished with all their might to be in Cephiro!  
  
Note: Hope this wasn't too boring. It'll get exciting in a few chapters or less. please review if you have any questions, or just want to tell me something. Also, does anyone think I should stick Nova in later on. It might be fun to throw her into this sort of mess.  
  
Everyone's fav character's will be in here. Well, that's only if you tell me who they are so I won't miss anyone.. This fic so far is planned to span MKR's people, Sailor Moon's people, and Xenogear's people!!! See ya soon! 


	2. Warning, will you heed the warning!

The three girls, who had just each turnt 16, were now entering Cephiro.  
  
Clef, the master mage, felt their presence, so he summoned the rest of their friends to come to the meeting room.  
  
When the girls arrived at the room , they were bombarded with hugs from Caldina, Presea, Alcyone, and the princesses of Chizeta and Fharen.  
  
" Woah! Enough! I can't breathe!" Umi shouted as she gasped for air that seemed to the girls so scarce.  
  
" Sorry girls.. We didn't think you'd tire out that easily. So how have you all been?" Presea asked, as she went and smiled at them.   
  
" Oh everythings been fine with me!" Umi said cheerfully.  
  
" I've been great!" Fuu said as well.  
  
Presea blinked a few times, and turnt to look at Hikaru. " How have you been?" She asked.  
  
" Oh, me? Ummm, okay..."   
  
" You sure, girl! You know you can tell Caldina all 'bout whatever's got you down, now don't cha?" Caldina asked, as she patted Hikaru on the head.  
  
Hikaru remained quiet, and waited untill everyone except Clef, Lantis, and the three from Autozom remained.  
  
" So, Hikaru, is there something the matter?" Lantis asked, as he walked up behind her and gave her hand a reasurring squeze.  
  
" .... Um, can I talk to Eagle for a bit... Alone, please?" She asked, her eyes downcast.  
  
Lantis and the others were surprised. But left the room anyways.  
  
  
  
Eagle Vision was the only one who remained, and he was bewildered at the reason in which Hikaru wished to talk to him so personaly.  
  
" Hikaru, what is this all about? You aren't thinking of cheating on Lantis, are you?" He asked good naturedly.  
  
Hikaru blushed, and stammered, " N-no! That isn't it. Eagle!"  
  
He laughed, smiled, and said " You know I was just joking. This is a little strange. What is it that Lantis and Clef don't need to know?"   
  
Hikaru took a breath, then opened her mouth and said, " The world of Xenogears, where I'm from.... They've given up on Autozom, and plan to launch an attack to purge it of it's people. To end it's society, which they believed help betray them. This-"  
  
" WHaT!!!" Eaglw yelled, surprised to even hear something like that from Hikaru.  
  
" There going to attack Autozom, and all of it's official allies.." 


End file.
